newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiny Toons
Tiny Toons (or known as: Steven Spielberg Presents Tiny Toons) is a TV Show broadcast history USA﻿ *Nickelodeon (1995-1999; 2002-2004; 2007; 2009) *Nicktoons TV (2002-2005) *CBS (pilot only) *Disney Channel (2000-2006) *Hub Network (2013-2014) *Discovery Family (2014-2015) *Toon Disney (1998-2009) *Kids WB (1997-2000) *WMBC-TV Kids (2000-2009; 2011-2016) *Cartoon Network (1999-2001) Canada *Teletoon (2003-2005) France *Nickelodeon/Nickelodeon Junior (2030 Present) Characters *''Main article: List of Tiny Toons characters﻿ Episodes ﻿Season Pilot *''Main article: Tiny Toons (Season Pilot) The Looney Beginning 1990/(October 29, 1988) (Japan)﻿ Season 1 *''Main article: Tiny Toons (Season 1)'' A Quack in the Quarks 1990 The Wheel o' Comedy 1990 Test Stressed 1990 The Buster Bunny Bunch 1990 Her Wacky Highness 1990 Journey to the Center of Acme Acres 1990 Stuff That Goes Bump in the Night 1990 It's Buster Bunny Time 1990 Looking Out for the Little Guy 1990 Starting from Scratch 1990 Hare Raising Night 1990 Furrball Follies 1990 The Acme Acres Zone 1990 Life in the 90's 1990 Rock and Roar 1990 Prom-ise Her Anything 1990 Hare Today Gone Tommorow 1990 Cinemaniacs! 1990 You Asked for It! (2-Part Special) 1990 Gang Busters 1990 Citizen Max 1990 Wake Up Call of the Wild 1990 Buster and the Wolverine 1990 Hollywood Plucky 1990 Europe in 30 Minutes 1990 The Wacko World of Sports 1990 Rainy Daze 1990 Fields of Honey 1990 Sawdust and Toonsil 1990 Spring in Acme Acres 1990 Pyschic Fun-Omenon Day 1990 A Ditch in Time 1990 Animaniacs! 1990 Career Opper-Toon-ities 1990 Strange Tales of Weird Science 1990 Inside Plucky Duck 1990 The Acme Bowl 1990 Dating Acme Acres Style 1990 Looniversity Daze 1990 Best o' Plucky Duck Day 1990 Hero Hamton 1990 Whale's Tale 1990 Ask Mr. Popular 1990 Son of Looniversity Daze 1990 Mr. Popular's Rules of Cool 1990 Fairy Tales for the 90's 1990 Who Bopped Bugs Bunny 1990 Tiny Toons Music Television 1991 The Return to the Acme Acres Zone 1991 The Acme Home Shopping Show 1991 Weirdest Story Ever Told 1991 Viewer Mail Day 1991 Son of the Wacko World of Sports 1991 Pollution Solution 1991 You Asked for It Again 1991 Brave Tales of Real Rabbits 1991 How Sweetie it Is 1991 New Character Day 1991 Here's Hamton 1991 No Toon is an Island 1991 K-ACME TV 1991 High Toon 1991 Season 2 *''Main article: Tiny Toons (Season 2)'' Pledge Week 1991 Going Places 1991 Elephant Issues 1991 Hog-Wild Hamton 1991 Playtime Toots 1991 Toon Physics 1991 Acme Cable TV 1991 Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian 1991 Henny Youngman Day 1991 Love Disconnection 1991 Kon Ducki 1992 Sepulveda Boulevard 1992 Take Elmyra Please 1992 Season 3 *''Main article: Tiny Toons (Season 3)'' Thirteensomething 1992 New Class Day 1995 Fox Trot 1992 What Makes Toons Tick 1992 Flea of Your Life 1992 The Return of Batduck 1992 Toons Take Over 1992 Toons from the Crypt 1993 Two-Tone Town 1992 Buster's Directorial Debut 1992 Washingtoon 1992 Toon TV 1992 Grandma's Dead 1992 Music Day 1992 The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain 1992 Sports Shorts 1992 Weekday Afternoon Live 1992 A Cat's Eye View 1992 Best of Buster Day 1992 It's a Wonderful Tiny Toon Christmas Special 1992 Specials *''Main article: Tiny Toons (Specials)'' Tiny Toons Spring Break 1994 Tiny Toons Night Ghoulery 1995 Movie Tiny Toons: How i Spent My Vacation 1992 Spin-offs (1992-1998) In September 19 1992 Fox pronounced The Plucky Duck Show and in September 1998 WB pronounced Pinky Elmyra and the Brain.﻿ Tiny Toons's airing to Nickelodeon Following its departue from Fox Kids in 1995 Tiny Toons aired in reruns on Nickelodeon from 1995 to 1999. During this time the episodes were always bookended with animated bumpers depicting a group of kids going to a theater to watch a show right before it began and then cheering after it was finished. Notably it was on Nickelodeon that they were able to air the episode Toons from the Crypt which Fox refused to run. (However fan-made episode guides were never udpdated to make note of this.) Tiny Toons eventually left Nickelodeon in June 27 1999 when its contract to run on the network expired and the reruns were sent to Kids WB! for the next two years. In September 2002 the Tiny Toons reruns returned to Nickelodeon for another two years. The show itself was presented no differently than before but the shot of WB Shield zooming out at the beginning of the intro sequence was replaced with a fade from black to the Tiny Toons logo. In 2026 the show will return back on Nickelodeon for early mornings on Sundays after Animaniacs at 5:30am. In the 2002-05 season Tiny Toons was moved from Nickelodeon to the sister channel Nicktoons TV and was shown there until it relaunched as the Nicktoons Network in 2005. In 2031 the show will return back on Nicktoons for early mornings on Saturdays to Sundays after Pinky and the Brain at 6:00am.﻿ External links *Tiny Toons Wiki﻿ Category:1990s American TV Shows Category:Looney Tunes